Through His Eyes
by SexyHalfDemon
Summary: It was Thomas's first voyage, and he had no idea what to expect! Through his eyes, getting to Jamestown was a very different experience...Pocahontas fic, Thomas pov R&R!
1. Thomas Caleb

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction story here! Woot! Anyway, I hope you like it, it's just been an idea I've had for a while since seeing Pocahontas after about 7 years, and realizing how much of an interesting character Thomas is! Hopefully I'll get it pretty accurate to the actual movie.

**Disclaimer**: No, I do not own any of the characters. If I did, I'd be making expensive movies, instead of writing cheap fanfics.

The skies were a bright blue on that day in England, circa 1607. Thomas Caleb (I made up his last name) had been walking down the street, from his father's shop back home. His left hand massaged his right shoulder as he strolled down the street. Thomas had been helping his father unload a ship.

"Bloody hard work…" he mumbled to himself as his auburn bangs feel in front of his eyes. Thomas really didn't mind as much as he let on. His father had fallen a bit behind since his illness, and needed extra help to keep the money coming in for his family. Daniel (Thomas's father's name) had also wanted to spend more time with family, including his wife, Carrie, and his daughter, Jenny.

Thomas looked back at the buildings as he passed them. Talk around London was all about "The New World." He sighed. He had ached for his dream to be able to get on an expedition like that. Any time his father told him about his voyages when he was still young, Thomas's dreams were filled with exploring, dreams of becoming a sailor, and then a captain; he especially wanted to become a captain- or at least a soldier- after he had heard all about the famous John Smith. He was Thomas's idol, a guy he could aspire to be like. While he put his own father before someone he never met, Thomas kept his true fantasy of wanting to be a Captain over a shop owner. Although it seemed that the more he yearned for his dreams, the more childish and futile they became. The talk seemed to always be more interesting when it was other people fantasizing over journeys; he knew that he wasn't alone.

"Thomas!" His thoughts were instantly broken, as he turned around to see who was calling out to him. A smile broke out on his face as he saw his friend, James. "Thomas, where have you been? The boys have been rather bored." James walked over to Thomas, slapping the back of his shoulder. He winced a bit, as the arm was still sore from lifting the heavy materials from earlier. He shook off his pain for a minute and looked back at his other to friends in back of James, Ron and Joshua. "Well of course you would be rather bored, the lot of you couldn't possibly find anything interesting to do without me, right?"

James cracked a grin, "Oh yes, we are completely lost without your strong guidance Thomas." He rolled his eyes. Ron held out a hackey sack. "We've had this however," he tossed it up in the air, catching it in the same hand. "and we're probably now a right lot better than you." He pushed. Joshua stayed quiet, but grinned. "Oh you think so? Well, we'll see about that one then." Thomas challenged. "'Atta boy." James accepted as they walked into the alley. Thomas decided that he'd have enough time to hang out with his friends before heading home.

Joshua took the hackey sack and dropped it down, kicking it up in the air, hitting it with both sides of his foot, and then back to the top, tossing it to James. James caught it on the shoulder, shrugging it off so that it fell, allowing him to catch it on the inside of his right foot. He kicked the hackey sack up a couple of times, and kicked it to an unprepared Ron. Ron clumsily caught it on the back of his foot, not quite sure how to move then. He kicked it up moving to the side, and caught it on the calf of his leg. It rolled to the top of his foot and then was passed to Thomas. Thomas caught the hackey sack on the outside of his left foot, tossing it up a little, and then kicked it up so that he could catch in on his knee, he threw it up, catching it on his other knee, and jumped up, letting it fall to his right foot on the inside. Thomas kicked the hackey sack up and caught it on the outside of the foot. He kicked it over to James. Each of the boys got to go around again, but then James accidentally kicked it out to the sidewalk. Thomas went to get it, that way he could just leave it with his friends and go back home. But before Thomas could reach for the hackey sack, a hand reached for it first.

"Oh, thank you-" Thomas stopped himself momentarily as he stood up. He was facing his idol, Captain John Smith! John grinned and tossed him the hackey sack. "No problem." He said and started back down the street. Thomas stared back at the Hackey sack, and then at the man retreating down the street.

"Uhh, Thomas?" Joshua called out. He shook his head hard.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Thomas tossed them the hackey sack. "Sorry, but I have to go. Great seeing you guys again!" And he took off before there could be any further protest. James sighed, turning to face the other two guys. None of them had seen very much of Thomas lately. He was always working. For a seventeen year old, Thomas was certainly much more mature than expected.

"What has gotten into him lately? He never used to 'leave early'." James sighed, putting his hand in his dark hair.

"I dunno, perhaps his father really needed his help. You know Thomas, never says 'no'." Ron grinned as he casually tossed the hackey sack up, and catching it. "Of course I know that," James glanced over, "but never like this."

"Ah, give it a rest." Joshua said. "He's just helping out, as soon as the store gets back on track, Thomas will have his freedom back, and we'll all hang out again." James and Ron just nodded as the three walked back to their own homes.

And just as his three friends were worrying about him, Thomas walked up to his home, and stepped through the door to his family.

"Thomas?" Came a voice from a small parlor in the Caleb Home. Carrie Caleb came out to greet her oldest child. A grin spread across her young face. She was glad to see that her son had come home just then. The sun was setting, and it would be dark soon.. Worry took over her heart if her husband or son were still out at night. She had always kept Jenny inside before the sun fell. Ever since her husband fell ill, after that night, she had waited up for the both of them to come in.

"Yes, it's me, mum." Thomas smiled, as his mother went over giving him a hug.. "Is dad doing better?" He asked, as he noticed his father's favorite green cap on the table by the door.

"He is. Just a bit of exhaustion, that's all." She nodded. "He's very grateful for you, staying there by yourself." Thomas smiled, and shrugged.

"It's no big deal, really. He needs to let himself rest a while." Thomas continued to massage his right shoulder. Thomas really didn't mind, but he had realized how much he was missing out on with his friends, when they stopped him today. "I did see a few of my friends before coming home." He walked into the parlor, where his six-year-old sister had been waiting for him as well.

"Thomas!" Jenny cried, running up to hug her brother. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a braid, and she had changed into her nightgown.

"Hello to you to, Jenny." He laughed at his Jenny's enthusiasm to see him. "And what did you do today?" Jenny made it a habit of telling Thomas about her day. And, she never left anything small out. So Thomas even listened to the small things like when she stopped to eat lunch, exactly how many cartwheels she did, and what color her hair ribbon was. Anyone else would have tuned her out, but Thomas listened to his sister.

"Well, today I was playing, 'castle'." She grinned. Jenny sat next to her brother as she told him all about her pretending to be the Queen and how she had a ball, a ball where everyone was invited, and that she, of course, was the most beautiful girl at the ball. Jenny reassured Thomas, that he was invited.

"Well that's good; I'd hate to miss my own sister's ball." He laughed. Carrie smiled as she watched her children talking on the couch. Thomas was always so patient with Jenny, and Jenny adored her big brother with all her heart.

"Alright then, I think it's time for a little girl to go to sleep." Carrie sing-songed, walking over to her daughter. "Would you like Thomas to put you to bed?" She offered, seeing as how Jenny would probably ask sooner or later. She nodded vigorously, which made Carrie laugh. "Alright then," she bent down, hugging Jenny affectionately, "night, night, my love." She gave her a kiss.

"Alright then, Jenny," Thomas picked up his giggling sister, "let's get you off to bed." He walked in to Jenny's bedroom. Thomas pulled the covers over, and let Jenny slide in under her blankets.

"Thomas?" Jenny asked, before yawning.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Can you get me, Kerry?" Jenny requested the doll that Carrie had made for her on her first birthday.

"Of course I can." He grinned, and reached to the shelf where the doll was sitting. Thomas gave Kerry to Jenny, and saw her face light up, as she held her favorite doll. As he was about to leave, his sister stopped him with a question that fit their earlier conversation.

"Thomas? Do you think I'll ever get to meet the Queen?" she asked with a tired hint in her voice. Thomas laughed lightly. He imagined that it was every girl's fantasy to meet the Queen. Jenny's especially.

"Someday perhaps you will, but certainly not right at this moment." Thomas told Jenny. "Why the sudden urge now?" He cocked an eyebrow. Jenny sat up in bed.

"I want to, because if I meet the Queen, then she'll make me a Princess!" she squealed excitedly. "And when I'm a princess, I'll get to live in a palace, and have all the royal balls I want!" Jenny sighed happily and stood up. "I'd get my own crown, and a beautiful princess gown, too." She went on. Jenny then started off on explaining how her dress would look, down to the last inch of lace.

"Mummy and Daddy would come too, of course. Daddy wouldn't be sick, and Mummy wouldn't have to worry." Jenny explained, starting to yawn. Thomas smirked, and again, helped Jenny into bed. "You'll come too, Thomas, and you can be a soldier, like you've wanted to." She said becoming engulfed in a yawn. Thomas tucked her in, touched by how she remembered his dream.

"Good night, Jenny." He kissed her cheek and walked out of the room. Jenny's fantasies of palace life sometimes made Thomas feel bad. He knew that Jenny wouldn't give up that dream, but he knew she wanted to live in the palace for other reasons than being a Princess. He doubted that Jenny knew how to express these feelings, so she just lived them out through her fantasies. It was for no doubt the same reason Thomas wanted to become a captain. _To be known…_

The teenager yawned as he walked over to his room. By that time, both of his parents were talking in their room. He usually would think nothing of it, and just walk by to go to sleep, but what they were saying caught his attention. Daniel was sitting up, reading over a letter, while his mother was sitting on a chair next to the bed, persuading him to not do whatever it was the letter said.

"Carrie, it is the King's wish that I go on the voyage. And besides, the Caleb name could prosper." Thomas cocked an eyebrow as he listened in. He was leaning against the wall, his right arm up over his head, and his left arm just below his chest; he was pressed against the wall firmly.

"Yes I know, but Daniel, you still haven't fully recovered." Carrie got up, removing that cap from her head, and pulling out the hair stick that held her bun in place. "Today you had to leave Thomas by himself to finish up the work." She sighed. "I know that he never complains, but think about it. It's forcing him to give up is his friends, just being himself, and doing what he wants to."

Daniel sighed, knowing his wife was right. He wasn't exactly proud of leaving his son by himself at the shop. In fact, he wasn't proud to leave the shop at all. Daniel wanted to have a day where he felt well enough to do what he wanted, and not have to rely on everyone's help.

"It may not sound like the best suggestion," He said, as he got up and walked over to Carrie who was looking into the mirror, "but what if he brought his friends along their, even if I stayed, the work would get done a lot faster, and he could still have time before it turned dark."

"And then what about Jenny?" Carrie asked, turning to her husband. "She has been such a patient little girl, helping me out around the house, preparing meals. I don't want her to grow up so fast. I think it would be best if you found someone to cover for you a while, and then you could rest back at home."

Thomas sighed, about to turn back down the hall and get ready for bed, when all of a sudden, his father said the one thing that could make the teen stop in his tracks, and run back to listen.

"I wish it were that easy, Carrie." Daniel walked over, putting his hand under her chin. "But I must be on that voyage for the new world. They're already short on hands as it is."

Thomas's eyes widened. His father? Daniel Caleb had been chosen for the voyage? It was unbelievable; the Caleb family could live on in the new world. He looked over and saw a tear roll down the cheek of his mother. It must be hard on Carrie, to let her husband go when the family had been just getting back on their feet.

"I don't care!" Carrie cried out, sending chills down Thomas's spine, as he quickly checked back to Jenny, seeing that she stirred slightly, but was otherwise still asleep. "We need you here, Daniel! Thomas can't run the shop alone, Jenny is still very young and can't take on everything, and I can't do it all alone! Thomas and Jenny need a father here, not there!" Thomas cringed, wishing that his mother knew that neither him, nor Jenny minded helping out. They knew it was for their father.

Daniel turned from his wife; ashamed of himself he walked back to the bed. "I'm sorry, Carrie." He said, and sat down on the bed. Carrie sighed, and sat next to her husband.

"I know, Daniel my love, and it's alright. I just wish…" Carrie trailed off

"What do you wish?" Daniel asked, the ever-caring man. That's where Thomas resembled his father's traits.

"I wish there was someone else to send, for us." Carrie rested her head on Daniel's shoulder, and he kissed her. Thomas stepped back from the wall, and got to thinking.

As he got ready for bed, Thomas's thoughts were dedicated to the conversation he had heard earlier. His father said he wanted the Caleb name to start up in the New World, and his mother wished that someone else would be able to go. The voyage was coming up very soon, and Thomas decided that he had to take action. He would go. The entire plan seemed fine, the Caleb name would start up in the new world, his father wouldn't have to go, and Jenny wouldn't have to grow up so fast.

Thomas brushed a hand through his hair, pulling on an old shirt of his fathers, and looser pants as pajamas, and slipped into his bed, gazing out the window, deciding to propose his plan tomorrow. With that, he rolled over and fell asleep.

A/N: Okay, that's all I'm going to post up for now. I had to make up the last name, and his family's first names, because I don't think they're mentioned anywhere, if they are, please message them to me, and I'll change them.

Please R&R! Flames are yummy for breakfast.


	2. Rejection and Reconsideration

**SunRise19:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far, and about Jenny! Lol, I was wondering how to make her seem believable

**HC247:** Thank you! And yeah, I've had this idea for quite a while, and finally got registered on Fanfic! I always wondered what Thomas thought of the journey, and I'm glad you like Jenny!

**tinks-belle85:** A fellow Thomas-supporter is always welcomed!

**babyb26:** Thanks! I was hoping to get more of Thomas's past out before writing about Jamestown. Hope you like the rest!

Thank you to my wondrous reviewers!

**Disclaimer:** I do not on Disney's "Pocahontas" or the rights to animate pretty and colorful movies. I do however, own Thomas's friends. Ha ha! ((Friends run away)) Fine leave! I guess I don't own anything -.-

Early that morning, Thomas sat up and stretched his arms up over him, yawning. He rubbed his eyes and swung his legs over the side of his bed, planting his feet firmly on the floor. The shop was calling and Thomas groaned inwardly. His shoulder was still a little sore, but he shook it off.

As he walked over to the wash basin, he grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants off of a chair by his bed. He dipped his hands into the water, and splashed it onto his face, sending a shock through his system. Thomas was fully awake, and remembered his thoughts from the night before. He had planned to talk to his parents today.

Instead of going into wake Jenny, Thomas walked out into the hall and into the parlor where Daniel and Carrie were sitting.

"Thomas?" Carried looked up, and smiled. "Good morning, love." He walked in, trying to smile, but instead got a look of nervousness.

"Something wrong, Tommy?" Daniel asked as he watched his son's expression change to something of near confidence.

"Mum, Dad, I well," He stopped short, clenching his fist. The only part of his plan he hadn't thought through was how to explain to his parents that he had heard about it. He couldn't say that he had listened in, but then again, it would have been hard to miss for part of the discussion. Thomas looked into his parent's eyes, watching him. He knew that they would have to know, so he took a deep breath.

"Well, I…heard you talking, last night." Thomas paused, seeing that neither Daniel, nor Carrie had gotten mad, or made a move to interrupt him. He continued. "It was about going over, to the New World. Mum, I know you don't want Dad going over there, but Dad, I know how much it really means to you that our family can prosper in the New world. And well, since you two both feel really strongly about your decisions, I may have found a solution."

Carrie's eyes narrowed in curiosity and suspicion. It was true that she didn't want Daniel traveling far from home. Daniel's eyes narrowed as well, mostly out of curiosity.

"I was thinking that I could go over, and-" Thomas started to explain before his mother stood up cutting him off.

"No! Absolutely not!" She cried.

"But Mum, I-" Again Thomas was cut off.

"There is no way that you are going on that voyage! Did you honestly expect that I would just allow my only son to go? My decision is final, Thomas!" Carrie looked back at her son's sad eyes. She tried to bring herself to look away, but he looked so crushed.

"Carrie, please. At least hear him out." Daniel said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Now, Thomas, why exactly do you want to go? You know that they're going to be gone for a long while." He said calmly.

Unknown to the family, Jenny had been woken up due to the yelling. She walked out, seeing Thomas standing up in front of his parents. She wasn't fully awake, and slumped against the wall, sitting on the floor, her back against the wall. Jenny yawned, and listened in on the conversation, very close to falling asleep.

"I know Dad. That's why I want to go. You need to stay here, if working in a shop tires you out, then working the land would be even worse." Thomas explained. "Look, I know it's not the best of plans, but I know that I could do it. You said it yourself Mum. You wished you had someone else to send over for our family. And I'm them. It will be fine." Thomas said in a sincere voice.

"Send over?" Jenny wondered aloud. She clapped a hand over her mouth, and quickly gazed over into the room, thankful that no one had heard her. Jenny wasn't sure exactly what her brother was talking about, but she saw that her mother looked upset. _What could Mummy be upset over?_ Jenny thought to herself. She hoped Thomas would clarify it all to her later.

Carrie sighed. "Thomas, I-" She left her sentence hanging.

"Son, we just," Daniel sighed "worry. It's not an easy suggestion to say yes or no. I received the letter from the King. A man from the Caleb family was chosen to be on that voyage. No, I may not be well enough to go, but it's still the purpose of the thing. I know that you mean well, but I don't think the best way is to take my spot on the voyage. It should be here, with your mother and sister." He said in a quiet, calm voice.

Thomas's eyes fell to the floor. This was his chance to finally get out, the one thing to contribute to his family's name. And he was turned down. He couldn't argue with his parents, so he gently raised his eyebrows, his head tilting to the side.

"Alright." He said quietly, turning out of the room.

Daniel and Carrie stood together, slowly turning to look into each other's eyes, wondering the same thing. _Was it right to shut Thomas down like that?_

As she saw him approaching, Jenny panicked, knowing that he was going in, to wake her. She scrambled into bed, pulling the covers over her head.

Approaching his younger sister's room, Thomas leaned in the doorway. His hand was wrapped around the woodwork, and his forehead was resting against the front of his hand. He let out an exasperated sigh, and walked to Jenny's bed, putting on a feign happy expression.

"Jenny, it's time to wake up." He said, giving her shoulder a gentle shake.

Jenny heard Thomas talking, and rolled over, slowly opening her eyes, hoping he would believe that she had really been asleep. She saw that he wasn't looking at her, but a place on her floor. She felt sad that her big brother was feeling so badly.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked, trying to make her voice sound tired. Thomas snapped to attention.

"Oh, it's nothing." He said, trying his best at sounding sincere. "Really, just thinking, that's all." Thomas looked back to the spot.

"About what?" Jenny asked, moving into Thomas's lap. Thomas sighed, and then thought about what his parents had said to him. He couldn't go; he had to stay at home. The feeling of his own defeat was inevitable. While Thomas knew he couldn't have his dream, he thought of Jenny's. Her sweet disposition, and pure innocent belief in actually being a Princess made him hope that she could at least have her own wish.

He just smiled, hugging her closer to him. "Ah it's nothing to worry about. I'll see to it that you meet that Queen someday." Thomas promised as he got up to go get dressed, and walk down to the shop.

Jenny watched as Thomas walked away, wondering what he had meant by promising her she would meet the Queen. It was confusing to her, because he had seemed so sad just a few moments before. She then got up to go look for her mother.

Thomas pulled his favorite green shirt on, over his head as he walked out of his room, and into their very small kitchen. A plate with toast was left on the table, so he grabbed it before running out the door.

"Tommy?" Daniel stepped into the kitchen, his forest green cap on his head already. "Are you ready for today?" His father held the skeleton-like keys in his hand as they headed outside and down the street.

"S'pose I don't have any other choice." Thomas pitched as a joke. His father's face fell a little. "I'm kidding, don't worry about me, it'll be fine." He reassured Daniel as they passed by the Market.

Daniel sighed, but grinned. "Alright, but you know I can't help it any more than your mother can."

Thomas shrugged. He was still broken up about the conversation earlier, about how Carrie was not letting him go on the journey. It worried him, because that meant his father would be going, and even Jenny, who didn't know much of what was happening, knew in her heart that her father wasn't well enough to even be running his shop.

"Dad, are sure you want to go? I mean, I really wouldn't mind being on that ship at all. In fact, I-" Thomas was beginning to get sick of being cut off all the time that day.

"Thomas, it's been settled. You can't go over. You need to help your mother with Jenny, and keep the shop up." Daniel said, strolling down the side of the street, his tone a little more firm than earlier.

"But are you well enough?" Thomas let slip out. "I mean, you haven't even been able to take a full day of handling the shop and unloading the ship."

"I'll be fine." Was Daniel's only response as they walked in. Thomas lingered outside a while longer. He hated to make anyone mad at him, but was only trying to be truthful. He stepped inside, anticipating anger, only to see that his father was walking up and down the aisles in the back, looking over Thomas's handiwork.

"Looks like everything in here was put in carefully, and nothing seems like its missing." Daniel smiled all evidence of his earlier conversation forgotten. "Nice work, son."

"Thanks, dad." Thomas nodded, he was glad that his father wasn't angry.

"Well, it looks like all we have to do is wait for the customers to come in." He said, and sat back on his stool. Thomas went up to the counter sitting back, hoping that someone would come in eventually.

It was then that he looked over at the overly stocked shelves in back, and then at the neatly filled ones out front. They had so much to sell, and needed every cent they would receive. He knew that going on the journey would bring in money, because every family received a good sum when the man left. Even with that money, the shop still needed to be up and running if they wanted to be able to have everything they needed.

Thomas had been bored sitting down staring out the shop's front window. He turned his gaze to his father who was leaning against the wall, asleep. Thomas smiled, and got up. He tilted his father's hat over his eyes, and then walked back to the counter.

"Have a good rest." He said quietly.

At that moment, a large burly man with black hair and a Scottish accent stepped into the shop. Clutched in his hand was a letter, very similar to the one his father had received. A minute later, an equally large, red-headed man walked in, and over to the man with black hair.

"What is it you need in her, Ben?" The red-head asked, as Ben looked around at the shelves.

"A decent kettle for my wife, Lon. I want to make sure she has everything before I leave on that ship." Ben answered, picking up a pewter kettle and examining it. Seeming, satisfied, Ben headed up to the front with Lon.

"Weren't you getting anything?" Ben asked Lon as they walked up.

"No, all I really needed were some candlesticks, but I didn't see any out front."

"What kind were you looking for?" Thomas asked, looking up at Lon, waiting for the response.

Lon raised an eyebrow. "Pewter." He said.

"I think we have some out back, I'll check for you." Thomas got up, and looked around the shelves to where he had put away all of the candlestick boxes. He pulled out a few, and headed to the counter. "Like these?" He asked, holding them out.

Lon smiled. "Those are the ones." He took four from the row, and waited for Ben to pay. Ben had already stepped up, his money held out, but his eyes looking over Thomas suspiciously.

"You look familiar boy, but something tells me that you're not Daniel Caleb." He said.

Thomas took the money, putting it into the register, handing back the kettle. "That's because I'm not. He's my father, I'm Thomas." He said ringing up the prices of the candlesticks.

"Ah, so you would be lad." Ben laughed. After Lon paid, the two walked out.

Everyone it seemed was receiving letters left and right. All the men he seemed to talk to were cast to be on the voyage over to the New World. It was torturous to him because he now felt a sense of adventure, and a rising wish to leave. Thomas felt a hand clap down on his shoulder.

"Good work, son." Daniel said. Thomas gave him and earnest smile. "I'm really sorry, Thomas, but I have to leave. If you want, close up early." And with that, Daniel got up, walking out the back door.

"Bye dad." Thomas said. It was second-nature at that point. He, of course, didn't know that Daniel silently cursed himself each time he left, because he wanted to stay, and not give into his illness by going home.

As Daniel trudged through the streets, he kept his mind occupied, by thinking about his family. His thoughts instantly fell back on Thomas's proposal. He tried to shut out that thought, and set his concentration elsewhere. Daniel was unsuccessful at that, and started thinking more about the plan. Sure Thomas was capable of doing the work on a ship, and being a man, but on the other hand, it was four months alone just on the ship. And then to settle the New World before anyone else could come would take even more months.

He had already set his mind on going, even though he felt bad that it had hurt Carrie so. Daniel knew she wouldn't be able to handle Thomas's going off to the New World at all, so Daniel had to slide under in his decision.

If the Caleb name could start over in the New World and prosper, it would mean a better life for Jenny when she grew up. Although he knew she needed him to stay here with her.

It was too overwhelming for him to decide at that moment. He stepped through the door. Jenny walked out of the kitchen, wearing an over-sized apron dusted with flour.

"Daddy! You're home!" Jenny smiled, and walked up to her father giving him a hug. "Mummy and I are just starting dinner." She said.

Daniel smiled at his daughter. "Then I'm sure it'll be great." He followed, as Jenny led him into the kitchen. "I'm home Carrie." Daniel called to his wife, mixing together ingredients in a large bowl. She looked up and smiled, wiping off her hands on the fringe of her apron.

"Hello love. Is Thomas with you?" She asked. Daniel's face fell.

"He's still back at the shop." He confessed.

"I see." Carrie nodded, stirring up the mixture. Daniel wanted to talk to Carrie about Thomas's proposal some more, before he got home, so he knelt down to tell Jenny something.

"Jenny, will you go and get Kerry all ready for dinner?" He asked her. Jenny smiled, and nodded, running off to dress her doll for dinner.

"Carrie, I've been thinking."

A/N: Okay, I'm leaving it at a cliffy for now, but don't worry, I know where it's going, lol! It will take a lot of convincing for Thomas to be allowed on the ship, but he'll get there. Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing, and reading, I'm glad you like it!

Thomas: Why do I have to sound so pathetic?

Me: Of course you're the only one who doesn't seem satisfied

Thomas: Nah, just joking, but I sound so…obedient.

Me: That's because you are.

Thomas: Am not!

Me: Are so!

Thomas: This is too juvenile, I'll just go with whatever.

Me: Hah! I told you! And thanks, saves me a lot of breath.

Thomas: …kay

Ahem Anyway R&R! Flames…they're whats for dinner.


	3. Let's give him a chance, shall we?

**SunRise19: **I'll get this chapter up quickly for you! Thanks for the review!

**HC247:** That's Thomas for you, willing to go the extra mile! I haven't decided for sure what exactly he'll say to convince her, but I promise you, it'll be good!

**tinks-belle85:** Lol, I thought the cameo would be cool too. And yes, Carrie should be lucky that Thomas is so willing to go and let his father recover. Thanks!

A/N: I just want to say, "Wow!" Thank you guys so much for the reviews, and reading it! It's very much appreciated, and I'm really glad you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I own the Caleb Shop and nothing else.

Thomas: No you don't, my father owns it

Me:…

**Revised Disclaimer: **I do not own anything….

"Carrie, I've been thinking." Daniel swung a chair around and straddled it. Carrie looked up from her bowl, and grabbed a chair next to Daniel's.

"Really? Well, what about?" She asked her husband.

"It's not very easy for me to say, love." Daniel cleared his throat. "And it won't be easy for you to hear." Daniel took his cap off, and held it with both hands, fingering the inside hem.

"Daniel, you can tell me what it is that bothers you, really." Carrie assured Daniel, running a hand through his auburn hair. A trait passed to Thomas, and her blonde hair had gone to Jenny.

Daniel took a deep breath and looked into his wife's eyes. "Care, I know that you don't like this idea, and believe me, I know why." He paused. "But, I think Thomas has the right idea. Maybe, he should go."

Carrie's eyes widened in disbelief. Even Daniel was agreeing with this idea? She loved her son dearly, but she had to admit that this idea was completely insane.

"Danny, please tell me that you are merely joking." Carrie said, trying to get at least a chuckle. She was unsuccessful, seeing as how Daniel remained completely serious. "No, no he is not going over there!" Carrie was speaking loudly.

She grabbed a small dish towel, and began to ball it in her fists. "I worry about him enough just walking around London, never mind going on a voyage with men we don't even know to a country we've never been to!" She threw the towel down. "I said 'no' once already, and I shouldn't have to be saying it all again."

Carrie, frustrated, grabbed a knife to cut up the little vegetables they had for supper. Daniel looked at his wife, and walked over, placing his hand on the counter.

"I don't like that whole aspect either, but love." Carrie looked up. "Did you see the look in his eyes when you told him he couldn't go? He looked completely crushed." Daniel tilted his head slightly, his gaze falling to the floor. "Just seeing him in the shop today impressed me. I really believe in him that he can do this." Carrie went back to dicing the vegetables. Daniel placed a hand under her chin.

"And you should too."

Massaging her temples, Carrie sighed outwardly. "Danny, you know it's not that I don't believe he can, because I know he would." She wiped her hands off on the apron. "It's that I don't want to lose him."

"You wouldn't." Daniel smiled. "He'd be fine. Besides, you said it yourself. Making Thomas stay in that shop forced him to give up his friends, and prevent him from doing what he wanted to. And now that opportunity's arisen, and he's shown some interest in it. More interest than ever."

Carrie nodded. "Yes, he did, didn't he?" She sighed, knowing that Daniel would try to guilt trip her into saying yes.

"And he is seventeen-" Wrong thing to say on Daniel's part.

"Exactly, Danny! Thomas is only seventeen!" Carrie said, throwing her arms up in the air. "Maybe nineteen, perhaps even eighteen, but not that, seventeen is too young, and that's final!" Carrie wanted the discussion to end, when she noticed how now Daniel's eyes were filled with the same sorrow, and looks of being crushed, like Thomas's were earlier. She tried to look away as she had done earlier, but just the look on her husband's face brought her back.

"Oh please Daniel, you know how I hate it, when he does that." Carrie said truthfully. She couldn't help looking into those sad eyes and feeling sorry.

Realizing she wouldn't win, Carrie sighed and massaged her temples again. "Alright, I'm not saying no, but I am most certainly not saying yes." She said in a firm tone. "We will all sit down tonight after Jenny goes to bed, and talk about this."

It was better than nothing, so Mr. Caleb kissed Carrie, and went back to go get Jenny.

Her hands trembled as she cut the vegetables on the counter. It wasn't that she was trying to prevent her son from doing what he wanted; she just couldn't bear the thought of being away from her child for that long. Other men and boys may have thought it foolish to worry so, but the object of affection being worried over happened to be her first child, and only son.

Minutes later, the front door opened up and Thomas strolled through. He hummed a bit to himself as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Mum." He smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Carrie smiled back, and gazed down at his hand, which had a strip of linen wrapped around his forefinger.

"Thomas, what happened?" She asked out of motherly concern.

Thomas looked down, remembering the slight cut.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just got a small cut from something in the shop is all." Thomas said, waving his hand, as if it was the matter. "It was more of a bleeder than deep, anyway." He said, going off to the water pump.

Carrie sighed deeply. He got a cut just working at the shop, and she was going to send him where they had guns, possible knives, and swords? She shook her head. _I really hope Daniel and Thomas know what they want him to get into._ Carrie thought to herself as she finished up dinner. Jenny walked in, Kerry now in a cute blue dress, was seated at her "special" place setting. She walked back to help her mother. Carrie smiled, seeing Jenny still with her doll.

Dinner that night was pretty quiet. Even Jenny hadn't chattered much. The Caleb family silently ate their dinner. But each member was feeling different. Daniel was calm and content, Thomas was eager, Jenny was her usual happy self, and Carrie was worried and feeling down.

"Is something wrong, Mum?" Thomas finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Carrie looked up at her son, who was looking right back at her, with concerned eyes. Those eyes, she never could look away.

"Thomas I," She paused, remembering that her daughter didn't know any of what was going on involving the voyage and journey. Until the decision was made, she didn't want Jenny to know about what was going on. "I'm fine, thank you." She said instead.

"Are you sure?" Jenny piped up.

"Yes, love, I'm fine." Carrie said, hoping that her children wouldn't press the subject any further. Instead, Daniel looked over, setting his fork and knife down.

"So Thomas, how did the rest of the day go?" Daniel focused on his son.

"Err, fine, dad." He said awkwardly, not really knowing quite what he had meant.

"Make many more sales?" Daniel asked further.

"Not too many, but a fair amount." Thomas said, not wanting Daniel to feel bad about the shop's failed shot at success.

"I see," Daniel put his forefinger and thumb on his chin, eyeing the seventeen-year-old. "Ah well, just leaves more room for success for tomorrow, right?" Daniel waited for his reaction.

Inwardly frowning, Thomas feigned an amused expression and nodded. "Right."

The look in Thomas's eyes gave away his true emotion to Daniel, the one he had been picking for. "Right. You agree Carrie?" He asked, exaggerating his tone. Carrie looked up, just in time to meet Thomas's gaze.

She glared lightly at Daniel before nodding her head.

"Mummy, I'm done. May I be excused?" Asked Jenny, feeling very eager to go and play.

"Yes Jenny, but I want you to get ready for bed in a little while." Carrie called after her daughter, who was already up and running from the second Carrie said yes.

"Alright!" She said, and played with Kerry.

Thomas smiled at his sister, and turned back to dinner, and the very awkward conversation. He didn't know what his father was trying to do to him when he asked about the day at the shop, or about what tomorrow would bring, but he certainly hoped that it would be brought up.

"Thomas, your father and I would like to talk to you about what you said earlier, after Jenny goes to bed, alright?" Carrie asked.

Thomas nodded, excusing himself. He picked up Jenny's plate along with his, putting them on the counter. It was his turn for washing, so when his parents were done, he'd go back in and clean them off.

For the minute, Thomas walked out into the hallway, and into Jenny's room, where she was playing with her other dolls as well as Kerry.

He leaned against the door frame, just watching the game take place, smiling at the imagination of his sister. Thomas wished he could still be at the age of innocence, where anything could be dealt with, simply by playing games, and exploring your own imagination.

Jenny soon took notice of her older brother standing there. "Come on in, Tommy." She smiled, waiting for Thomas to cross the floor.

He obliged his sister's request, and walked over to her bed sitting down.

Jenny climbed up into Thomas's lap. He smiled, and let Jenny rest her head against his torso. "Tell me a story." She said sweetly, looking up into his eyes.

"What about?" Thomas said, knowing the answer all too well.

"A Kingdom!" Jenny squealed excitedly.

Laughing, Thomas nodded, and thought for a minute. He never thought his stories were all that good, but Jenny was mesmerized completely. Once he got a good idea to start, he looked down, and began the story.

"Once upon a time, in a land across the ocean from England, an enormous and beautiful castle thrived. This town was prosperous, magical, and gorgeous. The King was always fair and just, the Queen was beautiful and kind. They had many children, four princesses, and two princes, but of course the favorite of the royal family was the youngest Princess." He said, watching the smile on Jenny's face grow.

"Her name was Princess Jennifer. Everyone in the entire kingdom and town knew about her, and loved her very much. She was a beautiful, intelligent, and special girl. She made friends with everyone, rich and poor. Her most favorite thing to do was hold royal balls. No one was left uninvited. While there were plenty of beautiful maidens, the princes all wanted to dance with Princess Jennifer. Happily, she danced with each one. One night, however, she noticed that one of her older brothers was feeling rather sad, and she went to go and find out just what it was that bothered him. The little Princess sat next to him, and then listened to his problem. The prince was upset over his dreams being crushed."

"What dreams are those?" Jenny asked him.

Thomas continued. "The Prince wanted to be a soldier. But the King and Queen wouldn't let him. So the Princess decided to help the Prince out. Taking a brave action, Princess Jennifer walked up to the King and Queen. She told them how much the Prince wanted to become a soldier. While at first they didn't want to put their son in danger, the Prince stepped through. Seeing the look in the Prince's eyes, and the Princesses convincing, they decided to consider."

Jenny looked up to her big brother. "And did he become a soldier, Thomas?"

Unaware of the fact, that he had accidentally slipped out, in almost telling Jenny what was going on, he stopped himself, deciding that it would make an interesting place to pick up the next day.

"That is not to be known, until I finish the story tomorrow." He said, receiving a somewhat annoyed look from his sister.

"And why not now?" She put her hands on her hips. Grinning, and gently removing her from his lap, he started to stand up.

"Because," he started in a sing-songy voice "you can't make me!" Thomas darted out of the room, an open invitation for Jenny to go and chase him. She got up, running after her older brother. Thomas turned the corner, with Jenny on his tail

They ran by Daniel and Carrie, who were just leaving the kitchen. Carrie looked on as her children ran through the house. Shaking her head, her gaze went to Daniel.

"Let's give him a chance, shall we?" She crossed her arms. Daniel watched his son running.

"Ah, come on Care, this isn't how he, err, usually acts." Daniel said, unsure of whether he was trying to convince her, or himself.

"Uh huh." Carrie nodded, walking in between the two children. she caught them both by the arm. "Alright, then, that's enough!" She said, looking at them both seriously. "It's time for you to get ready for bed anyway, Jenny."

Frowning, Jenny nodded, and walked off to her room. Carrie sighed, and let go of Thomas as well.

"Ah, I guess I should really apologize." Thomas said. Turning slightly, his mother gave him a curious look. "I'm sorry." He said, with hints of a mischievous grin. He coughed. "Truly." He promised sincerely.

Carrie had an amused expression on her face. "I see, well, just be sure to not allow that display to happen again. You hear?" She said seriously, the same amused smirk on her face.

"Clearly." Thomas nodded. He then turned in the direction of the hallway. He walked down to the kitchen, and got to washing the dishes, waiting for Jenny's bedtime so that he could talk about his plans for the journey.

**A/N:** I'm sorry this took so long, and that it seems kinda short, but I had a bit of writers block, and crazy scheduling. I've written up future scenes, and I think they'll be really good! Any who, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the rest to come!

Reviews are very much appreciated. Flames keep me toasty.


End file.
